


Didn't Mean To Say "I Love You"

by Discount_Friend



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, No Romance, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Friend/pseuds/Discount_Friend
Summary: The Park scene where they switch bodies. But Crowley has something else to say.Or"Okay, Angel. You gotta stop doing that," Crowley raises an eyebrow at the said angel."Doing what, Crowley?" Aziraphale tilts his head in confusion."Saying things that make me want to kiss you," Crowley said nonchalantly.Aziraphale visibly pales, "W-What?"





	Didn't Mean To Say "I Love You"

"-I asked them for a rubber duck and made the Archangel Michael miracle me a towel." Aziraphale had said all giddy.

"Okay, Angel. You gotta stop doing that," Crowley raised an eyebrow at the said angel.

"Doing what, Crowley?" Aziraphale tilted his head in confusion.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you," Crowley said nonchalantly.

Aziraphale paled, "W-What?"

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and was mortified. That's not the reaction he was hoping for. With one look in Aziraphale's eyes, Crowley thought to himself,  _ This is going to hurt when it's over _ .

"Wha-I-uh-I...I'm just joking, of course!" Crowley fakes a laugh, "Why-Why would I ever want to kiss you? Haha!"

"Crowley-" Aziraphale begins.

"-You know what? We've had a long and eventful day. Why not call it one and head home?" Crowley stands from the bench.

"Crowley, I-"

"-Goodbye, Ange-Aziraphale," Crowley looks down at his feet and walks away.

Aziraphale was left alone at the bench in the park. Thinking over to what Crowley had just said, " _ Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you _ ." Aziraphale frowned. He's never seen Crowley in a romantic position. And Aziraphale doesn't think he ever can.

They're just too different. Crowely doesn't fit his taste. Aside from the fact that he may be a good person at heart, but that's just about it. But it seems as though Crowley has had different ideas about the two of them. Aziraphale sighed; it was going to be a bit awkward seeing Crowley again.   
  


"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Crowley yells at himself once he gets home.

Crowley hits his forehead harshly with the palm of his hand, repeating the word stupid as if it were a mantra itself.  _ God I'm so stupid! Of course he doesn't like you! You're so STUPID, Crowley! _ Crowley thought. He locked all the doors and closed all the windows to his penthouse with a snap of his fingers.

Crowley can't get that image out of his head. The way Aziraphale looked at him with what can only be described as disgust. Blue eyes wide and brown eyebrows furrowed together. His mouth turned into a ugly sneer. Crowley felt pain in his life before, and  _ this _ was  _ sure _ to leave a nasty scar.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Crowley groaned.

He needed something to distract himself.

Oh! A bath! A nice, warm, bath should clear Crowley's mind. Possibly. Hopefully. Crowley walks to the bathroom with a flourish.

After entering the bathroom, Crowley had felt no need to close the door, he lived alone after all. He strip of his attire and sunglasses, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on the sink counter. Crowley looks at himself in the mirror, observing himself. He was handsome, he knew he was. Crowley's hair was always neatly done and his body was slim, he had some muscle but nothing too stand off-ish.

Turning on the water, Crowley waited until it was the perfect temperature. He could have just miracled the water to be the perfect temperature, but he felt patient today, wanting to get the full experience. Once that was that, he steps into the tub carefully, as to not slip on accident. He sighs once his full body was fully submerged in the water, it was warm and delightful. Oh hell, he should have played some relaxing music before getting in. But then again, he just wants to relish in the peace and quiet.

After about an hour, the water was beginning to get cold. Crowley was thinking of just willing it to stay warm, but his skin was starting to get pruny. And that's not attractive. What would Aziraphale...say…Crowley frowned. He was doing just fine forgetting about the angel until now.

He cursed under his breath as he got up. At least he was a bit relaxed now thanks to the bath. He got out of the tub and stepped on the towel that was on the floor. He got a white towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist.

Walking to his room carefully, as to not slip, Crowley had a thought. He could just tell Aziraphale he was joking to  _ make _ him uncomfortable. Aziraphale...Crowley felt a blush coming to his face at the thought of the angel. Crowley made an effort. Laying on his bed, Crowley didn't deny himself of pleasure, a guilty blush laying heavy on his face as he pleasured himself to the thought of Aziraphale.


End file.
